For the Love of the Devil
by Vampgirl9690
Summary: Elena is a normal teen-ager. She has a younger brother Jeremy and a twin sister Katherine. Their parents tragically died in a car accident leaving the siblings living with their Aunt Jenna. A year after the accident two strangers move into town at the old Salvatore Boarding House. Damon and Stefan claim to be Zach's nephews but things are never what they appear in Mystic Falls.
1. Intro

Ouch

Elena woke with a massive pain shooting its way across her frontal lobe. She looked at her lap and found her computer perched precariously where she had left it before dozing. She had been proofreading her essay for history that was due in… She looked at the clock.

12:30 AM.

She had until fourth period to get it proofread and printed. She shut her laptop down after saving her work and put it away. Snuggling down into her comforter she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

CAW… CAW CAW!

_Fog filled the dark void of her subconscious as she followed the sound of the Raven. Why couldn't she find him? _

_Wait…_

_Who was HIM?_

_CAW!_

_She looked around searching for the source of the inane sound. _

_Turning swiftly at the sound of another CAW she came face to face with electric blue eyes and a fanged sneer…_

"ELENA!

Elena sat up drenched in sweat and tears.

Jeremy her brother sat on the side of her bed with a look of concern plastered on his face.

"Elena what's wrong?" He asked touching her arm lightly but reassuringly.

"Nothing… Bad dream" She mumbled.

How embarrassing….

"You sure? You were screaming pretty loudly. Good thing Kat's a sound sleeper or you'd be getting the stink eye at breakfast." Jer joked trying to make light of her embarrassment.

"Speaking of breakfast Aunt Jenna says its time to get up and get downstairs or you'll be late for school." He said grinning hopping off her bed and heading for their sisters room to convey the same news.

"Thanks Jer I'll be down after I grab a quick shower." Elena smiled as she got up and headed for their shared bathroom.

She had the best family in the world. Though her parents were gone she Jeremy and Katherine had pulled together and leaned on each other to get through the pain.

"GET OUT!

Elena smiled. Her twin didn't seem to be taking the wake up call too kindly. She grabbed her clothes and makeup bag and headed for the shower to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 1

Elena rolled the window down on her SUV; it was unseasonably warm for a Mystic Falls October day.

Pulling into the high school parking lot she swung into her usual spot in front of the cafeteria doors and waved to her two best friends; Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

"Hey girlfriend!" Caroline gushed as she rushed up to the open window before Elena could even turn the engine off.

"Guess what!"

"Hey Caroline what?" Elena said smiling at her overly enthusiastic friend.

"Matt asked me to the dance!" She squealed.

Elena's face fell for a fraction of a second before being replaced by a 100-watt smile.

"That's wonderful Car!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, though personally she just wanted to cry.

She and Matt had dated the year before but after her parents had died they slowly drifted apart until finally Matt had ended things in frustration.

Caroline wasn't fooled.

"I can tell him no, Elena, if it bothers you." She said sincerely. She didn't want to lose her best friend over a guy.

"No, No, Car go ahead! I don't mind!" Elena protested.

"You sure?" Caroline looked at her friend quizzically.

"Yes Caroline everything is fine. Please tell him yes." Elena smiled genuinely at her.

"Alright but I can always tell him no later if you're uncomfortable with it." Caroline offered.

"I'm sure that's not going to be necessary but thanks." Elena smiled again.

"I hate to interrupt this heart to heart but we're going to be late if we don't get going." Bonnie butted in.

Looking at the big clock by the entranceway to the cafeteria Elena nodded her head.

"Bonnie's right lets head in."

They made their way to their respective classes, Gym for Caroline, Math for Bonnie, and English for Elena. Sitting in her assigned seat Elena took out her English book and flipped through last nights assignment.

As she re-read one of her answers a shadow fell over her book.

"Excuse me but is this Mrs. Burns' class?" A very attractive voice asked her.

Looking up she looked into the eyes of the most beautiful guys she had ever seen.

"Umm… yes… this is English 12." She mumbled incoherently.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." He said, his smile making his green eyes twinkle.

Elena cleared her throat.

"Yes… this is English 12." She repeated.

"Thank you." He said turning away to find an empty seat.

Whoa!

Elena thought as she slowly let out a shaky breath. She looked down at her lap and slowly looked up through her lashes to stare at the new guy. She heard the girls in the class whispering behind their hands.

Luckily Mrs. Burns made her appearance and the class began.

After English came Spanish then, fortunately for Elena, Study Hall. She really needed to finish that History Essay For Mr. Saltzman.

Sitting down at a table in the back of the classroom Elena pulled out her laptop and booted it up. Five minutes later and she was plugging away at her keyboard.

Like before a shadow covered her work. She looked up and there he stood, the green-eyed God.

"Hey would it be alright for me to sit here? Everywhere else is full." He gestured around the room. He was right all the seats were full albeit the one next to her.

"Sure. It's all yours." She said scooting over to make more room for him.

He slid into the chair gracefully. Elena couldn't help but gawk.

Very attractive Elena!

The voice in her head reprimanded her.

Introduce yourself!

The voice commanded.

"Hi… um… I'm Elena… Elena Gilbert." She offered.

He turned at her voice and smiled.

"I'm Stefan… Stefan Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 2

Stefan and Elena spent the rest of the period quietly exchanging hidden glances from underneath lashes, or behind a curtain of hair. The harsh sound of the bell invaded the cocoon that seemed to surround them, blocking out everyone but the other.

"Crap" Elena said frantically collecting her things.

"What?" Stefan asked slightly alarmed.

"My essay! It's not finished." Elena told him miserably.

"Here let me look at it." He offered extending his hand.

She set the computer in his proffered hand and watched while he read it over.

"This is pretty good." He said after what seemed like an eternity had passed. "But there are some punctuation and spelling errors… Don't you have spell check?" He joked.

"I hadn't gotten that far." Elena mumbled embarrassment coloring her face.

"Well here I'll run it for you and then you're all finished." He flashed her a smile.

Stefan hit a few keys, corrected a few errors, and handed back the laptop.

"Thanks." Elena said before running off to History. Mr. Saltzman was a pretty cool teacher but he didn't appreciate tardiness.

"Wait up!" Elena heard Stefan say as she all but sprinted towards 42 B. She looked behind her to answer but he was already gone. Turning she slammed headlong into someone.

"Argh!" She cried out as she hit the floor. Hard.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He said as he leaned down to grab her hand, and hoist her to her feet.

Elena looked up in confusion.

_How did he get in front of me?_

"But you were behind me." She said.

"No I wasn't." He stated carefully.

"Yes you were."

"Elena I was next to you and then you turned around and I stopped." He answered defensively.

Elena stopped.

It was plausible.

But she could have sworn he had been behind her.

Shaking her head Elena looked at the ground.

"Where ever you were I'm going to be late and so are you. What class are you headed to?" She asked.

"History with Mr." He looked at his schedule "Saltzman" He finished before folding the paper up and stowing it in his pocket.

"Well you're in luck I'm headed that way myself." She smiled and headed in the direction of the classroom.

* * *

Elena dropped her backpack on the table in the hall and headed for the kitchen. Today had been an interesting day as far as school was concerned.

"Aunt Jenna?" She called towards the kitchen. If her Aunt were home she would be in the kitchen making dinner. No answer.

"Jer?" She called up the stairs. No answer.

"Kat?" She said. No answer. Looked like she was home alone for the time being. She didn't have anywhere to be and no homework since it was Friday. She grabbed a book and hit the couch.

_CAW…CAW CAW!_

_The fog was back and the sense of urgency filled her mind._

_Where was he? And why couldn't she find him?_

_CAW!_

_She whipped around and…_

"Elena!"

Elena opened her eyes to her sister's worried face_._ She was drenched, like she had been that morning, in sweat and tears.

"Elena you ok?" Katherine asked her twin worriedly.

"Yea Kat I'm fine" Elena said after taking a calming breath. "Just a nightmare."

"Ok well a bunch of us are headed up to the woods for a party you wanna come?" Katherine asked jumping off the couch.

Elena looked at the clock. 6:30 PM. How had she slept for so long?

"Sure it's probably what I need anyway." She said getting up off the couch and heading for the stairs.

"Good be ready in 30 because Matt and Tyler are picking us up."

Elena groaned. Not Matt and Tyler.

"Is Caroline coming?" She asked desperately.

"Of course" Kat said looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I'll ride with her."

"Matt is picking her up first Elena." Kat said exasperatedly.

Elena groaned again. Why why why?

"Hey nobody said you had to go I just thought you might want to get out of the house. You know, live a little."

"Yes I want to go. I'll be down in a bit don't run the water I don't want to get burned." Elena said before running up the stairs and hitting the shower.

As she shampooed her hair Elena thought back to the dream she had on the couch. The only way it had differed from the previous one was she didn't come face to face with the fanged man with the iced blue eyes.

_Who is he? _She thought to herself.

_And why am I dreaming about him._


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N** So I hope you all are enjoying my little story. If so any reviews would be most appreciated. I see that you guys are reading it but I would love some feedback… Tell me what you like tell me what you don't like and tell me what you think I can do to make it better. Thank you for taking the time to read, it warms my heart and makes me the happiest girl in the whole world. I love you lots!_

_~Bonnie~_

* * *

They crept through the crowd of high schoolers loitering around the clearing where the party was already in full swing.

"Can you find a place to park?" Caroline asked over Matt's shoulder.

"Yea I think so." Matt said slightly annoyed. It had been Caroline's fault they were so late getting there. She was 30 minutes late getting ready.

"There!" Katherine exclaimed two seconds before Matt passed what seemed like the only available spot.

The group groaned.

"Good job Matt!" Katherine said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well maybe you should tell me more than two freaking seconds before I'm supposed to pull in." Matt hissed through clenched teeth.

Katherine sat back in a huff.

"There's a spot up ahead Matt" Elena said softly pointing to the opening. Matt smiled appreciatively and pulling into the spot.

"Yay! Elena to the rescue." Katherine sneered before hopping out and heading towards her group of friends.

Elena's face fell. She hated it when Kat got nasty. She had done nothing to deserve that comment, and yet Kat was upset. She sighed.

"Hey Elena! Caroline!" Bonnie said waving towards the two girls, gesturing for them to join her by the fire. They headed in the direction of their other best friend.

"Sorry about Kat, I don't know what her problem is tonight." Elena apologized to Caroline.

"Why are you apologizing for something _she_ did to _you_?" Caroline asked confused.

Elena thought about it for a second.

"I don't honestly know." She conceded. As they reached Bonnie, Elena plastered a smile on her face. She didn't really want to discuss it with Bonnie.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bonnie" They said in unison, and then laughed.

"So what are we drinking tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Looks like some Coors Light or Bud." Bonnie answered, offering both. After Elena and Caroline made their selection Bonnie put the rejections back.

"So…. The new guy." Bonnie hinted towards Elena.

"Yea what about him?" Elena said nonchalantly taking a sip of her beer.

"I saw you in History. You couldn't keep your eyes off him" Bonnie smirked.

Elena blushed hoping the darkness would hide it.

"I don't know what you're talking about I was paying attention to the lesson." She said looking at the ground. "Something you obviously weren't doing."

Caroline snickered, Bonnie turned beet red.

"Hello, Elena?"

Elena stood stock-still. Slowly turning around she came face to face with those green eyes, dancing with the light from the flickering flames.

"Oh, Hi, uh Stefan." Elena stammered out. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I was invited by one of the cheerleaders." He stated simply.

Caroline coughed suggestively.

"Oh excuse me, this is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett… my two best friends, guys this is Stefan Salvatore." She introduced.

"Stefan…. Nice to meet you." Caroline said extending her hand.

Taking it and shaking lightly Stefan nodded.

Elena turned to the cooler to grab a beer for Stefan.

"Coors Light or Bud?" Elena offered.

"Bud I guess" He said reaching for the bottle.

"So Stefan what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"Well our Uncle lives in the old boarding house. We came to visit for the year." Stefan explained.

"You say we…. There's another one like you?" Caroline said with out thinking, and then blushed.

Stefan chuckled.

"Not exactly like me, my older brother, Damon, is visiting for a short time. He graduated a few years ago so he comes and goes as he pleases." Stefan clarified.

"So there _are_ two of you." Bonnie joked.

"I guess in a way you could say that." Stefan smiled.

"Elena!"

Elena groaned inwardly. _Please, please, not Katherine_, she prayed.

Too late. Katherine sauntered up, clearly drunk. Leaning on Stefan's shoulder she looked him over.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me baby sister?" Katherine smiled.

Elena glowered. Katherine was 10 minutes older than she was and she never let her forget it.

"Katherine, Stefan, Stefan, Katherine." Said Elena through gritted teeth.

"How doooo you do." Katherine said with a mock curtsy.

Elena mentally face-palmed herself. God her sister was such a 'ho. Especially when she was drunk… and the guy was cute. Which Stefan was.

"Ok Kat I think you've had enough to drink and you need to go home." Elena said grabbing the bottle out of her sister's waving hand.

"But we just got here!" Katherine protested vehemently, wrenching her arm free of Elena's grasp. "Plus I just made a new friend, what kind of friend would I be if I just up and left him high and dry?" She sidled up closer to Stefan's side.

Stefan looked completely uncomfortable.

"Katherine why don't you go get Stefan a beer? I think he said he liked Bud. There are some more in the cooler by Tyler." Elena said trying to extract her sister from him. After she was successful Stefan seemed to visibly relax.

As Katherine happily complied Elena motioned for Stefan to follow her around the other side of the fire.

"She's a real piece of work isn't she?" Elena said running her fingers through her long brown locks.

Stefan cocked his head to the side. "It seems more like she's looking for some sort of approval." He observed.

"Yea that would be my parent's faults… and partially mine." Elena said with a sad sigh. "My parents were always comparing us asking her why couldn't she be more like me? We may be twins but we are two completely different people…. My parents didn't seem to understand that."

Elena turned to stare into the fire. She felt guilty for all the things that had happened to Kat and yet she knew it wasn't her fault. Yea so she was a straight A student that didn't mean that Katherine should be expected to be exactly like her. Katherine was more of the free spirit type, she passed her subjects but she didn't excel in any specific area.

_Except for one_ Elena thought snidely.

"Stefan" Elena heard a new voice join their little two-some.

"Hey Damon what's up?" She heard Stefan reply. "Elena I want you to meet my brother Damon."

Elena looked up and directly into the iced blue eyes of her nightmare.

"You!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Me?" The blue-eyed devil drawled.

"You." Her voice was nothing but a whisper at this point.

"What about… me?" He winked at her setting her heart to over drive.

Elena thought about it for a second. Should she really tell this terror inducing, albeit beautiful, stranger she had been having nightmares about him?

Probably not.

Elena shook her head to clear it.

"Nothing I just thought I knew you from somewhere. Wrong person." She lied shakily.

Damon seemed to believe her and grabbed a beer.

"So… Elena. It's only the first day of school and you've already gotten quite a hold on my baby brother here." He said smirking. "Though I can totally understand his… infatuation."

Damon sauntered off.

Elena blushed.

"I'm sorry Elena, for my brothers rude behavior." Stefan apologized after Damon was out of earshot.

"Don't worry about it." Elena mumbled taking a sip of the beer she no longer wanted. It was warm now and tasted like crap. Elena dumped the bottle and put it in the bag. Running her fingers through her long, dark brown tresses, she looked around hoping to catch Matt's eye. She wanted to go home.

Sighing she turned to look for him.

"Umpf!" Elena exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"Oh… my god are you ok?" Elena looked up into Stefan's face.

"Yea I'm fine just looking for Matt, I want to go home." Said Elena.

"I can take you home if you would prefer not to bother him." Stefan offered.

She took one last cursory glance to make sure he wasn't in the immediate vicinity.

"Sure" She said, taking his proffered arm and heading towards his car.

"Listen…." Stefan began.

"Elena?" Katherine said walking up to them. "Where are you going?"

"Home Katherine. I'm tired." Elena said pushing past her. She still hadn't forgiven her for putting the mac on Stefan earlier.

"Can I come with you? I'm ready to leave too."

Elena groaned inwardly. She may be mad at her sister, but she wouldn't just abandon her here.

"Yea whatever, ask Stefan."

Katherine looked at him with pleading eyes. He reluctantly nodded his consent.

"Great!" Katherine said jovially, interlocking her arm in Stefan's.

"BTDUBSS who was that TDH you were talking to Elena." Katherine said after a few minutes of blessed silence.

"TDH?" Stefan asked confused.

"Tall, Dark, and Handsome." Elena explained. To Katherine she said, "His name is Damon and he's Stefan's brother."

"Oooohhh brothers eh?" She said with a smirk.

Elena just rolled her eyes.

"So where do you guys live?" Stefan asked after a few miles of uncomfortable silence.

Elena directed them to the house they had lived in since they were born. Stefan pulled up and put the car in park. Katherine hopped out and walked up the path to the front door.

Elena ran her fingers through her hair again, just like she always did when she was nervous.

"So tonight was… nice."

"More like insane but hey what can you do?" Elena forced a laugh.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Stefan asked her.

"Nothing much probably studying for that history test."

"Would you like to go to dinner on Saturday night with me?" Stefan asked looking at her intently.

"Umm… yea… sure." She agreed suddenly flustered.

"Good I'll pick you up at 7." He said with a genuine smile on his handsome face.

"Bye Stefan." Elena said before exiting the car and making her way to the front door.

"Bye Elena."

"Ooooo who's the lucky guy?" Elena's Aunt asked from the doorway.

Elena looked up from her vanity and smiled.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore and were going to dinner. He's picking me up at 7." She said as she turned to face Jenna.

"Well congrats I'm so glad you're going out again." Jenna smiled and turned to leave.

"Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked.

"Yea?" Jenna said turning back around.

Elena struggled with what she wanted to say.

"Thanks for always being there for me." She finally managed to say.

Jenna smiled and hugged her niece.

"That's what family is for right? You better hurry up or you'll be keeping that poor boy waiting."

Elena smiled and turned back to her ministrations.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me Elena." Stefan said as they waited for their dinner to arrive. They were at the Mystic Grill, the most popular hang out in Mystic Falls. As a result, friends were constantly interrupting them. And of course they would be the new gossip at school.

"Thank you for asking me." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Elena! Hey!" Caroline waved when she spotted her best friend. Making a beeline for their table, she towed a reluctant Matt in her wake.

"Hey, Caroline how's it going?" Elena asked hoping she would go away soon. It was just too awkward, what with her dating Elena's ex-boyfriend and all.

"Are you guys on a date?" Caroline asked grinning like a fool.

"Yea, kinda we're just waiting for our food to get here."

"We should totally double date tomorrow!" Caroline exclaimed happily.

Elena sighed. She really didn't want to double date with her and Matt, but she also didn't want to hurt Caroline's feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be out of town tomorrow maybe next weekend." Stefan said, politely declining Caroline's proposal.

Caroline's face fell.

"Oh, ok, well next weekend then." She said before turning to find a table for them.

"Are you really going out of town tomorrow?" Elena asked once she was sure Caroline couldn't hear.

"Yes, Damon and I need to go to Richmond." He answered just as their food arrived.

"There's something creepy about your brother Stefan." Elena told him as they ate.

Stefan laughed.

"You have no idea." He said before popping a French fry into his sumptuous mouth. Elena caught herself staring and promptly stopped.

"Well, give me an idea then." Elena persisted.

"Aw Elena come on he's not that bad, yea he's got a weird vibe but so does that Bonnie chick." Stefan said defensively.

Elena sighed. She didn't want to fight with Stefan, especially not on their first date.

"I'm sorry I've just been a little keyed up lately and he just kinda freaked me out last night is all." She conceded.

_That and I've been having freaking nightmares about him! _She thought but didn't add.

They finished their meal and headed for the door.

Like the gentlemen she was forever reading about in novels, Stefan held the door to his car open for her and closed it behind her before getting into the drivers seat.

"Where to my Fair Lady?" He asked flashing her his gorgeous smile.

"Where ever you would like Sir Knight." She returned.

She smiled as he started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"Your house it is."

Stefan pulled up the curb outside of Elena's house and shut off the engine.

"I think this is the part where you walk me to my door, bid me goodnight, and promise to see me on the morrow." Elena joked with a smile.

Stefan opened the passenger side door and helped her out of the low seat. Holding her hand he walked her to the front door.

"Goodnight Fair Lady, I shall see you on the morrow, til then sleep tight." He leaned down and kissed the hand he still held. He turned to go.

"Wait." Elena said not letting go of his hand.

"Yes Elena?" He asked looking at her quizzically.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

He looked at her as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Elena?"

"Stefan please, kiss me." She said more boldly now.

Crossing the few steps that remained between them Stefan held her face gently between his palms and lightly kissed her lips.

"Goodnight Elena" He whispered softly against her lips.

Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Elena stood there touching her tingling lips, as she watched him pull away from the curb. What was it about him? He seemed to pull her in and drown her all with the power of his eyes. Like a stormy sea.

She turned and fumbled with the doorknob with shaky hands before opening it and stumbling into the hall.

"It's about time I was wondering if I was going to have to go out and give you CPR because you didn't seem to be breathing." Jeremy said with a grin.

Elena slapped him playfully.

"Stop snooping or you're going to get your nose chopped off in a door or something." She said smiling before heading for her room.

"Well, just be careful Elena I don't want to have to avenger your honor or anything." He replied only half joking.

Elena loved the way Jeremy took it upon himself to be her and Katherine's protector. He was such a good kid.

"Don't worry Jer, I know what I'm doing." She said softly.

"I hope so." Jeremy headed to his room and shut the door.

Elena sighed. Getting into her pajama's she grabbed her diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was magical, like being in a real life romance novel with my own hero. Stefan is, well Stefan is amazing. A gentleman, courteous, kind, and sweet. I think he may be exactly who I've been looking for. But it was only one date. We will just have to see where this goes._

_~Elena_

Elena closed the journal and placed it on the nightstand beside her bed. Crawling under the sheets she was soon fast asleep.

Fog surrounded her, as she ran. But from what? All she knew was she needed to find a way out of the mist or something bad was going to happen.

_Suddenly she saw the raven. He was here somewhere. She just knew it._

_And for the first time, she actually wanted to find him. Frantically she searched for the Blue Eyed man._

_Damon._

_The urge to find him grew with each step she took._

_There!_

_He was standing next to what seemed to be a lake._

"_Elena" He smiled wickedly._

"_Damon" She breathed._

_In seconds she was in front of him. He held out his hand._

"_Come." He said, his voice to irresistible to deny. She took his hand._

_Leaning down he brought her wrist to his lips in a soft kiss._

"_You are mine."_

"Elena!"

Crap not again. Elena sat up and covered her face. Why was this happening to her? She was dating Stefan, so why was she dreaming about his brother?

"Elena you ok?" Katherine asked sitting on the edge of her twin's bed.

Elena took a second to breathe, and removed her hands from her face.

"Yea I'm fine, nightmare." She half lied. It was sort of a nightmare but not. And she was definitely NOT fine.

"Ok well stop with the moaning then. I thought you were dying in here." Katherine said before heading through the door that joined their rooms.

Elena took another calming breath. What was she going to do? She couldn't in good conscious allow this to continue.

She wasn't attracted to Damon.

Was she?

Monday morning Elena woke to gloomy skies and the threat of rain. As she got ready for school she tried not to think about her Damon dream. The feel of his lips was so real. Like silken sheets, soft and smooth. Just the thought of them made her tingle in forbidden places.

She shuddered. She shouldn't be allowing it to affect her. She was with Stefan; NOT Damon. She didn't even KNOW Damon that well. To be honest she didn't know Stefan that well either but still.

Elena grabbed her book bag and headed out the door, fore-going breakfast. With her stomach in knots she wouldn't be able to eat anything.

Pulling into her parking spot she locked the doors and headed for her locker hoping to not run into either of her best friends.

No such luck.

"Elena!" Caroline beckoned.

Elena sighed. _Just play it cool nothings wrong,_ she told herself.

"Hey Caroline what's up?" She smiled.

"Nothing we're just planning what we are going to wear to the dance tonight. The theme is 1860's!" She exclaimed excitedly.

_Crap._

"What are you going to wear?" They all stared at her.

"I don't even know if I'm going." She answered uncomfortably.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"I don't really have anything to wear…." She began.

Caroline interrupted.

"I've got plenty of things you can borrow. Come over to my house around 7 and we can get ready together!"

Elena couldn't get out of this one.

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great! Make sure Stefan comes too!" Caroline threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Yup"

Elena headed for English not exactly excited for what she was facing.

Stefan was in his usual seat behind her. She had 7 minutes before the bell was due to ring.

"Stefan." She said his name.

"Elena what's up?" He smiled.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

"No why? Did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?"

"Yea, um, we're all going to the dance tonight, it's a themed dance, um, 1860's is the theme I guess to honor the founding of the town." She mumbled.

He seemed taken aback.

Crap he knew. He knew she was having wicked dreams about his brother. But how could he know?

_You're being ridiculous Elena_ Her mind scolded her.

"Um, sure, Elena, if that's what you want to do tonight." He answered finally.

"Yea should be fun!" She squeaked pitifully.

Stefan smiled and she flushed with embarrassment.

The bell rang signaling it was time for the class to begin.

The teacher strode in and began the lesson so there was no more time for Elena to embarrass herself in front of the green eyed God that was Stefan Salvatore.

Thank God.


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the day flew by with out incident. Though every time Elena looked at Stefan, the only thing she could think of was the icy blue stare of his brother.

God she was a 'ho. Just like Kat.

After the last bell rang. Elena practically sprinted to her car. She didn't want to run into Stefan. It was just too embarrassing.

"Elena! Wait up!" A breathless Caroline caught up to her window just as she was closing it.

"Elena don't forget you're coming over later to get ready for the dance…. right?" She asked.

"Yea Car… I'll be over around 5:30." Elena smiled as convincingly as she could manage, waited for Caroline to step back, and then took off.

She blew out a breath and turned on the radio. Good music always seemed to make things better.

The song was in the beginning but it made her stop cold.

_"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free"_

Elena shut the radio off and groaned. Not even the radio would let her have peace. How was he _everywhere_?

She pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine but stayed in the car, rubbing her eyes trying to ward off the impending headache she felt coming on.

Getting out she slammed the door with more force than necessary. Right now she honestly didn't even care. She ran up the steps and through the front door barely stopping to shake off her sneakers and head for her room. Maybe if she did her homework her mind wouldn't wander. Hopefully.

She threw her book bag onto her bed and flopped down beside it.

"Elena…"

_His voice surrounded her like the mist that seemed to follow him._

"_Damon." She whispered._

_He chuckled softly._

"_Elena, come to me…"His voice faded._

"_Damon… no don't leave me here!" She cried._

"_Come to me…" His voice came from every direction fainter than before._

"_Damon!"_

Elena jerked and fell off the bed.

Oh God she had fallen asleep! What time was it?

She looked at her alarm clock. 5:20. Crap! She had ten minutes to make it to Caroline's house or she was going to get a bitchfit.

She grabbed her makeup bag and purse and headed to her car. She didn't turn on the radio for fear of what music might be playing. After her last dream she couldn't deal with it right now.

She pulled up to Caroline's with two minutes to spare.

"Hey!" Caroline greeted her as she opened the door.

"Ready to party?" She joked.

"I've got an amazing gold and green dress for you!" Caroline gushed, rushing head first into it.

She pulled it out of the closet and Elena's jaw nearly hit the floor. It was quite possibly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, let alone would wear.

"It's gorgeous Car! Where did you find it?" She said amazed.

"I guess it was one of my ancestors' but it doesn't fit me so I thought you could wear it." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

She helped Elena into it and laced up the back.

"Gosh you're beautiful Elena." Caroline said as she looked at her best friend.

"Thanks Car. So are you that dress is stunning!"

They fixed their hair did their make up and looked at the clock. 7:30. It was time to hit the road.

"Um Caroline?" Elena began, " How are we getting there? I can't drive in a hoop skirt."

Caroline smiled.

"We have a horse and buggy bringing us." Elena looked around but didn't see one.

"Oh…. Umm where is it?" She asked confused.

"On its way" As she finished Elena could just make out the outline of a buggy coming down the street.

Her breath stopped when she saw who was driving it.

"Well hello ladies, some one ordered a ride to the ball?" He said with a half smirk.

"Hello Damon." Elena said shortly.

"Stefan sent me." Again the annoyingly adorable smirk.

"How kind of you."

"Thank you Damon this is wonderful!" Caroline gushed.

Damon stepped down and offered her his hand to assist her.

Caroline smiled broadly, taking his hand and stepping up into the carriage.

When Elena's turn came he kissed the hand he held before lifting her in.

"And we're off."

The school parking lot was packed as they tried to maneuver around the loitering students.

Caroline spotted Matt and after the carriage came to a standstill she hopped down and made a beeline for him.

Elena couldn't see Stefan.

She stood up and made to leave the carriage. Damon was there before she could get down on her own.

"My lady." He said offering his hand with a flourish.

She smiled.

"Thank you." She took his hand and exited the vehicle.

"Do you see Stefan anywhere?" She asked him when her feet were safely on the ground.

He looked around them.

"No, but perhaps he is in the gym." He offered his arm and she accepted, slipping her arm through his.

He escorted her through the doors and headed for the gym.

Elena searched, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Damon looked down at her hurt face.

"You look stunning by the way Miss Gilbert." He whispered in her ear causing a shiver to race down her spine.

"Thank you." She said looking at him warily.

Damon didn't like the way she looked at him. As if she feared him.

"Don't be afraid of me Elena; I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered again intoxicatingly close.

A song began to play.

He pulled her in close for a dance.

He smelled nice. Like expensive cologne… and something else she couldn't quite place.

Elena placed her head on his chest as they twirled around the dance floor. Why couldn't things just be simple for her? And why was she dreaming such terrifying things about Damon when he seemed to be completely harmless? She took a reassuring breath. She had to tell him.

"Damon" She began.

He stared her dead in the eyes.

"Yes Elena?" He answered.

"I've, well I've been having these… dreams… about… you." She finished with a blush.

His eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Really… what kind of… dreams?" He asked with a sinister grin.

"Nightmares" She whispered.

His eyes brows shot up in surprise.

"Nightmares?"

"Well at first." She admitted, " Then it turned into… I don't even know."

"Hmmmm."

The music ended and Elena stepped back from Damon hoping to find Stefan.

"He's not here." Damon said grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"Stefan, he's not here." He repeated.

"How do you know?" She asked him confusion written all over her face.

"I just do." He said sadness filling his beautiful eyes.

"Well where is he then?" She demanded.

"Not here." Was all she could get out of him.

"Take me home then." She said tears threatening to fall.

Stefan had stood her up. And sent DAMON in his place.

What a fool she had been, to think that he would show up.

She was silent the entire ride home. Her heart was broken. What had she done so wrong for him to do such a thing?

They reached the Gilbert home and Elena got out of the Carriage. She started for her door after saying goodnight to a tense Damon. Geesh what was his problem?

"Elena, do you want to go for a walk?" Damon said suddenly grabbing her hand.

"No I want to go to bed I'm tired and upset but thank you for asking." She shook off his hand and opened the front door. Funny. It should be locked.

Elena grabbed the nearest object she put her hand on.

Damon.

"What are you doing?" She asked in an angry whisper.

"Elena please come for a walk with me." He pleaded.

"No!" She whispered again.

She grabbed a statue and headed up to her room. The light was on. She had shut it off before heading to Caroline's hadn't she?

"Mmmmmmm" Came a voice from behind her door.

Someone was in her room.

She slowly opened her door.

She dropped the statue causing it to shatter on the hard wood floor.

"Stefan?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

Stefan jumped up off her bed.

"Elena?" He said dumbfounded.

"Hi Elena." She heard a new voice. But it was a voice she knew.

"Katherine?" She said completely baffled.

It was all so surreal. Like a dream.

And then it clicked.

Stefan had slept with her twin. In her own bed.

The room began to spin, the last thing her muddled brain recognized was the pained and concerned look on Damon's face before it all went black.


	8. Chapter 7

When Elena came to, the first thing she saw were two light blue orbs, swimming slightly, inches from her face.

"Elena?" Damon said worriedly.

"D-Damon?" She asked confused "What's going on?"

Damon didn't answer. How was he supposed to tell her that his douche of a brother had slept with her twin sister in her bed for Christ's sake?

"Elena when you fainted I think you hit your head. Tell me the truth does it hurt anywhere?" He asked side stepping her question all together.

"What? No, No it doesn't…. yes it hurts." She said as his probing fingers touched a knot on the side of her head.

"I thought so." He gently pushed her back until her head touched a pillow.

"Where am I?" She asked him softly.

"You're in your brothers room, don't worry he's here and he doesn't mind." Damon reassured her.

"Jeremy's room?" She repeated as if she hadn't grasped it when he had said it.

"Yes."

"Why?" She pushed.

Damon said nothing, just looked at her somberly.

There was a light knock on the door, and then Jeremy stuck his head through.

"Elena how's your head?" He asked with a quick grin.

"It's been better. What's going on Jeremy?" She asked him.

"Um… well you fainted I came home found this bozo with you on the ground flipped out, kicked ass, took names the whole shebang, and here we are." He said evasively.

Why didn't anyone want to tell her what happened.

"Do you remember anything Elena?" Damon asked softly.

"I remember coming home because I was tired and Stefan had stood me up at the dance…." Her voice trailed off. She remembered.

"Oh God!" She cried as the memory of finding her boyfriend in HER bed with Katherine came rushing back.

"Is it true? Did he really sleep with her?" Elena asked weakly.

Damon confirmed it with out a word.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Elena…"

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"He left, he went home." Damon answered.

"Where is home? The boarding house?"

"Yes." He answered with a sigh.

"Good please take me there, I have something I wish to say to him." She said getting up and heading for her room to change into jeans and a tee shirt.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. He needed a drink.

"Elena there's something you should know about Stefan." He began.

"Not now Damon." She said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"No. You need to know this Elena." He said fiercely.

"Let go of me Damon."

"Elena…" He sighed in frustration, how to tell her with out her laughing at him? Probably not possible.

"Elena" He tried again.

She just stared at him expectantly.

"Stefan is… not right for you." He finished lamely.

"Well thanks for that update Capitan Obvious." She said before wrenching her arm free of his grasp and stalking towards the door.

In a flash he was in front of her.

"Wha…" She began.

His hand quickly covered her mouth to silence her.

"Stefan, he's a vampire." Damon said.

Elena stared at him incredulously before laughing loudly in his face.

"I know he's a royal dick but that's great Damon." She said trying to side step him.

"Elena I'm not kidding." He said getting angry.

"Ok so I suppose if he's a vampire it's only fair to conclude that _you _are a vampire as well." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Damon flinched. He hated that word with a passion and he really hated it when used in context to him.

"Yes, I am." He said seriously.

"Prove it." She challenged him.

Damon's eyes betrayed his surprise.

"You want me to prove to you that I am a vampire?"

"Yes."

How the hell was he supposed to do that with out putting her in danger?

"Fine, give me your wrist." He demanded.

"My wrist?" Elena said warily.

"You wanted proof this is the only way I know how to prove it to you." He said simply.

Elena presented him with her wrist and watched in horror as the veins under his eyes began to show, his eyes turned blood red, and his fangs slid easily from within his gums.

He slowly brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it sensuously before biting into it gently.

"Mmmmm" He said after licking the remnants of her blood from his lips. "Almost fruity."

Elena was staring at him not certain what to do about the situation. Should she run screaming from the room like a lunatic or should she stay and trust him. The choice was ultimately hers to make. And deep down inside she had secretly enjoyed the experience. Watching Damon drink her blood had been oddly… arousing.

"Take me to the boarding house please." She asked this time instead of demanding.

"Elena, Stefan's whole purpose in dating you was to feed from you. He doesn't love you he's not here to be your knight in shining armor. He could very well kill you, whether on accident or on purpose, it doesn't matter because either way you'll be dead." Damon said desperately trying to convey the sense of the threat he knew his brother was.

She lightly caressed his hand.

"It's ok, I'll have you there to protect me." She said looking into his eyes.

Elena had no forewarning. One minute Damon was next to her, the next he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. After her shock wore off she returned the kiss as equally as he was giving it.

"Damon, please." She said after breaking the kiss.

"Please what?" He said kissing the side of her neck.

"Please… let… me talk…. to your brother….ohhhh….. no stop!" She said pushing him away to stop the assault to her senses.

Damon sighed.

"Fine we'll go now you will have exactly 5 minutes to tell him what kind of a douche/monster he is then you and I are going somewhere to finish what you started." He said opening the door and all but shoving her towards the buggy.

"We're taking that?" She asked surprised.

"Yea my car is at my house duh!"

"And what do you mean what I started?"

"You're the one who wanted me to prove I was a vampire."

Damon smirked at her.

Elena just glared at him.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

God help him.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N I want to apologize to you guys for my very long leave of absence. I started a new job, which starts at 6 in the morning and ends anytime after 2:30 in the afternoon. There for I have been getting up at 4:30 am to get myself my husband and my son ready for the day. Also my brother just got married Saturday so I have been extremely busy getting ready for that plus working 40 plus hours a week. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you like the new chapter. Cheers!

Chapter 8

Damon pulled the buggy up to the door at the old boarding house.

"Home sweet home" He joked half-heartedly. This was never a home to him. His home had burned with the rest of the vampires' in 1864.

Elena just sat quietly next to him staring. She plucked up the courage to leave the buggy and head for what lay beyond the ornately carved front door. Stefan was here, and he was dangerous. The hair standing up on the back of her neck told her so. She walked calmly to the door and easily pushed it open.

"Stefan?" She called out to the seemingly empty house.

"Elena"

Not a question. A statement.

"Stefan" She said breathlessly as she turned to catch sight of the beautifully carved features that hid the monster inside.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could think to say.

"Why?" He repeated her question.

"Why Katherine?" She amended.

He looked at her for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

"Because she looked like you." Was all he could muster.

"Because she looks like me?" she choked out.

"Yes. I didn't want to hurt you. So I chose her instead." He said with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Hurt me..?" She feigned confusion.

He took a step towards her and ran his fingers down the side of her face tracing the curve of her jawbone and down the side of her neck following the jugular.

"To feed off you." He said with a sadistic smile. "But you interrupted me Elena, so I didn't get enough."

His hand brushed back the hair that covered her neck.

Elena instinctively took a step back.

"I wouldn't run if I were you, it sets off my instincts and that would be very bad… for you." Elena tensed as he brought his lips to her throat.

"Smells almost…. Fruity." He kissed her skin once before biting down.

Elena cried out. It was nothing like Damon's bite. This was painful, not erotic.

She pushed on Stefan's shoulders trying to break loose from his iron grip.

Stefan let go with a growl, only to grab her arm and flip her wrist facing up.

"Looks like Damon got first bite… but I get last. Pity too, I really liked you." Stefan said before biting down on her wrist. Elena screamed.

At that the front doors burst open. Damon had come to save her.

"Damon" She croaked, her voice to weak to sustain long speech.

"Damon" Stefan echoed her with a demonic smile. Letting her fall where she was Stefan took a step towards his estranged brother.

"Brother" Damon said curtly. He took one look at Elena and his eyes became wild.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded, outraged.

"I merely sampled what you have already enjoyed." He replied with a smirk.

"Stefan, let her go or so help me God I will kill you." Damon threatened.

Stefan laughed.

"Damon you have been threatening me with that since 1864. You don't scare me."

Damon stared stonily at his younger brother. Reaching down he tore off a leg from an over turned chair.

"Now Damon what good will that do you?" Stefan clucked.

Damon stepped forward.

"Stefan, I WILL kill you if you lay another hand on Elena in any attempt to harm her. Have I made myself clear?" Damon said pointing the stake at his brother's heart.

"Crystal" Stefan spat in his face.

Damon lowered the stake and grabbed Elena's hand hoisting her to her feet.

Stefan's face contorted with rage.

"Mark my words Damon. She will be mine." He said anger burning like venom.

"Never Stefan. She doesn't belong to anyone." Damon said before turning to leave.

"Damon watch out!" Elena screamed.

But Damon had already raised the stake as Stefan hurtled towards him, impaling himself on the stake, and piercing his heart.

Damon watched as the only family he had left fell to the floor.

"Damon" Stefan whispered his last word as the black veins engulfed his body.

"I love you Stefan." Damon whispered as he held his brother's hand and head in his lap and watched the light fade from his eyes.

"Damon." Elena said touching his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"Elena." Was all he said. She could hear the tears and pain in his voice.

"Damon he's gone we've got to go." She said gently tugging on his hand.

Damon stood and crushed her to him.

"Damon I'm so sorry." Elena said as the tears started to flow hot on her cheeks.

"No Elena, I'M sorry. For letting him get that close to you and hurting you." Damon said bringing her face close to his and wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Damon take me home please." She asked hugging him tightly around the middle.

"For you Elena, anything."


End file.
